mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Babs Seed, la Bully
La canción Babs Seed, la Bully es la unica canción en el cuarto episodio de la tercera temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Es la tercera canción cantada por las Cutie Mark Crusaders En la canción se cuenta como las Cutie Mark Crusaders tratan de "Evitar como una plaga" a Babs Seed por todo Ponyville. Letra Español Latino thumb|313px :Mark Crusaders: :Yeah, yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah, yeah. :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. :Bloom: :Pensábamos que Babs era dulce sin igual. :Una amiga más, parecía que era real. :Scootaloo: :Pero no era así, sólo quería molestar. :Era muy linda, ahora bullea sin parar. :Bloom: :A donde vamos vá, un paso más ayá :Mark Crusaders: :Babs Seed, Babs Seed ¿Qué vamos a hacer? :Hay una bully tu estas :Molestando sin parar :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, va detrás de ti, :Corre, vuela, hazlo así, :Pero vete de aquí :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, nos hace mal aquí. :Yeah, yeah, yeah. :Yeah, yeah, yeah. :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. :Bloom: :Esconderte de alguien, sabemos que está mal :Pero las Cutie Mark Crusaders pelear no van a buscar. :Scootaloo: :Pronto se irá y calma habrá aquí otra vez, :Pero mientras, lejos estaremos muy, muy bien. :Bloom: :Donde vamos va, un paso más allá. :Mark Crusaders: :Babs Seed, Babs Seed ¿Qué vamos a hacer? :Hay una bully tu estas :Molestando sin parar :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, va detrás de ti, :Corre, vuela, hazlo así, :Pero vete de aquí :Mala es :Cruel también :Se enfurece :Y violenta es :¿Podrías ser nice? :¿Podrías ser leal? :Triste es cuando está al revés. :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, eres muy mala. :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, eres muy mala. :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, eres muy mala, sí. Letra Original (Inglés) thumb|right|335px :Mark Crusaders: :Yeah, yeah, yeah. :Yeah, yeah, yeah. :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. :Bloom: :First, we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet. :A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat. :Scootaloo: :But then, we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east. :She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast. :Bloom: :Everywhere we turn, she's just :a step ahead. :Mark Crusaders: :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? :Got a bully on our tail, :Gotta hide, we gotta bail. :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you, :We gotta run, we gotta flee, :Gotta hurry, don't you see? :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed. :Yeah, yeah, yeah. :Yeah, yeah, yeah. :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. :Bloom: :Hiding from a bully, we know it :isn't right. :But the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't lookin' for a fight. :Scootaloo: :Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again. :But for now, we're staying out of her way 'til then. :Bloom: :Everywhere we turn, she's just :a step ahead. :Mark Crusaders: :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? :Got a bully on our tail, :Gotta hide, we gotta bail. :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you, :We've gotta run, we gotta flee, :Gotta hurry, don't you see? :Why so mean? :Why so crude? :Why so angry? :Why so rude? :Can't you be nice? :Can't we be friends? :Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends? :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad- :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad- :Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed. en:Babs Seed (song) pl:Babs Seed (piosenka) pt:Babs Seed (música) ru:Бэбс Сид (песня) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 3ra Temporada